Domesticated
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Companion to angellwings' "Domestic". Jaitlyn. In which there is food shopping and talk of relationships.


Here's the Jaitlyn companion to angellwings' "Domestic". Enjoy! I will post other things soon. Summer has officially begun for me.

* * *

Caitlyn rolled over in her bed and reached for her blanket. Bare shoulders in combination with a thermostat set to seventy-two degrees made for one cold lady in the mornings.

There was a loud whine from the other side of the bed and Caitlyn growled as Jason pulled the covers off of her.

"_Ja-son_! Not fair! This is my bed!" She yanked the blankets back as Jason rolled over, cocooning himself in several layers of fleece and cotton. "You are giving me back some of those blankets, buster. Or I'm calling this relationship thingie off!"

Jason sat up and grabbed Caitlyn. "Don't get rash now, Caity. If you were cold, all you have to do is cuddle me. I'm my own heat source, remember?"

Caitlyn pouted. "I shouldn't have to ask. You should automatically know to cuddle me when I complain about being cold."

"Well, maybe you should turn the heat up in this house. I mean, sheesh. It's January."

"In southern California."

Jason rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, Caity."

"Then what is?" she asked with a grin, leaning her head on his shoulder as he lay back down against the pillows.

"You keep this place far too cold for the amount of clothes you insist on wearing."

She smiled mischievously. "I thought you _liked_ the amount of clothes I wore."

Jason blushed. "I'm not complaining about that. I just think that maybe you should wear…more when we're not doing…stuff…"

She lifted her head up and smacked his bare shoulder. "Maybe you should lead by example, mister."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can always leave, you know," he said as he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. He bent over to retrieve his jeans and shirt, but before he could, Caitlyn had pulled him backward.

"Nope. Your turn to make breakfast, Hot Stuff."

Jason rolled his eyes again. "It's your house. And don't call me Hot Stuff."

"But you are hot stuff, Jase. You're the hottest stuff I know."

He snorted. "You're just trying to get me to stay in bed with you, huh?"

Caitlyn nodded with a grin and put a finger on Jason's nose.

"You're shameless, you know that, Lady Caity?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing contentedly as she pressed a slow, lazy kiss to his neck. "I get told that on a regular basis. Usually by you." She grinned happily as Jason stroked her hair and she scooted closer to him. They lay like that a few minutes longer before Caitlyn got up with a groan. "Oh, dios mi ojos."

"Pardon?" Jason asked.

"I slept in my contacts and now my eyes hurt. Must take them out now." She kissed his cheek and scooted out of bed. "Make us breakfast. Then we can do whatever you want."

Jason shook his head in amusement before finding his shirt and pulling it on over his boxers. "You want eggs and sausage?" he asked through the door.

"And toast!" she yelled. "And coffee! And if you make hash browns, add some onion and cheese to them!"

Jason snorted. "Would you like to make this instead?" he asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. You should make it. I like when you fry my eggs with your sausage," she said in a voice dripping with innuendo.

Jason groaned. "Caitlyn. You're…"

She opened the door and stuck her head out. "Amazing? Beautiful? Fantastic?"

"I was going to say exasperating."

"Go make me breakfast, Big J. Then we can go to the store and buy things for dinner. Which I'll make. Unless you want to help."

Jason smiled. "I'll help," he assured her before kissing her on the lips quickly.

"Good. You still have some clothes in my closet if you don't feel like wearing the same thing you did yesterday when we go to the store." She grinned up at him and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"Yes?" Jason asked.

"You know I only treat you like this because you're wonderful, right?" she asked softly.

Jason smiled. "Yeah. I figured. You make up for it in other ways though, so it's okay."

Caitlyn smirked. "Dirty boy. Go make me food. I'll be down in a second. I have to take these contacts out now or I'll go blind."

"Don't do that, Caity. You won't be able to see me do guitar spins anymore."

Caitlyn giggled. "That would be a tragedy. Because you're hot when you do spins. Especially in those tight pants."

"I know. Ella accidentally let it slip to me several years ago."

Caitlyn growled before slamming the door closed. "I'm going to get her back for that. No one was supposed to know unless I told them."

Jason laughed and walked out to the kitchen where he dug around in the refrigerator for the chicken apple sausage and eggs before getting out the frozen hashbrowns from the freezer. He also took the thermos containing the extra-strong, extra-cold coffee Caitlyn kept in the fridge at all times. He got out a cast iron skillet, two plates, two glasses, and two forks and knives before heating up the skillet.

He whistled as he got out various herbs and spices from Caitlyn's pantry and dug around for the sourdough bread she had recently started keeping on hand especially for him. He went back to the stove and laid a few links of the sausage in it before cracking four eggs into a cup and adding a pinch of salt and pepper to them.

"Where's my iced coffee, Barista Boy?" Caitlyn asked as she walked into the kitchen, tying the belt on her worn-out cardigan before she hopped up on the counter.

Jason rolled his eyes before reaching into the freezer and scooping up a glassful of ice into the tall tumbler. He poured the coffee into it, added some of the all-natural sweet cream creamer that Caitlyn preferred and handed it to her.

"Where's the straw?" she asked. "I don't think you're going to be getting a tip, Barista Boy."

Jason shook his head and rummaged in a drawer before pulling out the ridiculous straw glasses she had gotten a few weeks ago and handed them to her. Caitlyn grinned and set the coffee down next to her before wrapping her arms around Jason's shoulders.

"Is this my tip?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn smirked. "It's the start of it," she said softly. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers but he quickly broke away from her.

"Sorry, Lady. Sausage's burning," he apologized.

Caitlyn pouted but stuck her straw in her coffee and started sipping.

Jason dumped the hash browns into the pan with some butter and fiddled with it until they started turning brown. Then he added the onion into the pan and waited until it was done before adding a slice of cheddar on top of it. He sliced the hash browns in half and put them on the plates alongside the sausage and toast before pouring the eggs into the pan. After a few minutes, he slid them onto the plates and handed one to Caitlyn before setting his plate down on the table. He turned to Caitlyn as he pulled his chair out and glanced over at her. She was still just sitting there, munching on toast.

Jason crossed the room and tugged on Caitlyn's ankle. "Come on. Sit at the table with me. I want to play footise."

Caitlyn smirked. "You're a bad boy, Jason. Playing footsie first thing in the morning."

He cocked a brow at her. "You're one to talk about being bad first thing in the morning."

Caitlyn paused on her way to the table and gave him a look. "You want to forgo the breakfast for something else?" she said with a smirk.

His stomach growled loudly and he made a face. "Let's just eat fast. I haven't had anything since the pizza at Nate's last night," Jason suggested quickly.

Caitlyn grinned and pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek. "I'm sitting in your lap. Just so you know."

"You've done that almost every morning since we got together," Jason said, pushing his chair back so that Caitlyn could sit on him.

"You complaining?" she asked, looping an arm around his shoulders.

"Not at all," he said. He placed his hand on her waist and pushed her against him. "It's just, we've been doing this for about a month now and nobody knows we're a thing."

Caitlyn moved away from him and sighed heavily. "Jase. We've talked about this. I'm happy with what we have now. Why should we have to put a label on it? If it's about monogamy, no worries. I am totally into you and only you. I swear."

Jason crushed the crust of his toast in his hand and sprinkled it on his plate. "I know you have a certain...aversion to relationships, and I've gone along with it because I had hoped you would come around with time."

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Jason, we've known each other for almost ten years. We only just got together three and a half weeks ago. Don't you think you're being just a little demanding of me?"

Jason exhaled in frustration. "Caitlyn, you know me. You just said so yourself. Almost ten years. In all that time have I ever let you down or hurt you or made you cry?"

"Well...no," she said grudgingly.

"So, don't you think that maybe you should give me a real chance? And not just make me your friend with benefits?"

She gave him a half-smile. "I can try. But I don't want to tell anyone about us until then, okay?"

"Fair enough," he said. "I'll take what I'm given. In the meantime, though," he said as he handed Caitlyn his empty plate and got up, "Is there anything in particular we need to do?"

Caitlyn scrunched up her face in thought. "I know I said we should go shopping for dinner things, but I am running low on a lot of my basics. And ice cream."

Jason chuckled. "I thought ice cream was a basic for you."

Caitlyn glared. "You still want me to make you dinner tonight? Because I don't have to."

Jason grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in a hug. "I would love for you to make me dinner. With whatever things you need to buy."

"Are you going to buy them for me?" she asked.

"I'll buy you whatever you want."

"Can I have a pony?" she asked with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"Will you promise to take care of it?" he asked as he set her down.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "First food, then a pony!" she cried, leading him to the bedroom before shoving his clothes at him.

"We're not buying the pony today, Caity," Jason said as he stepped into his jeans. Caitlyn pulled on a worn-out sweatshirt and hooked a necklace around her neck before pouting.

He rolled his eyes. "Please don't do that," he said. He frowned as she started making the bed. "Why do you insist on wearing that shirt all the time?"

Caitlyn grinned. "Cause I pinched it from your suitcase at camp on a dare when I was seventeen."

Jason's eyes went wide. "You-but-I-that-what? That was seven years ago!"

"Six and a half, Jase. It's only January," Caitlyn said, lacing up her shoes.

"Why did you keep it this long?" he asked, grabbing a handful of the shirt and pulling her against him.

Caitlyn stared up at Jason's face and giggled. "You're cute when you're all agitated and questioning. You know that? But if you really want to know, it's because you let me wear it once at the campfire and it smelled so good and felt all cuddly. I didn't want to let it go. So when the girls and I were playing Truth or Dare one night, I got dared to steal a piece of clothing from you. They all thought I'd take some boxers or something. But I liked the sweatshirt. So I took it instead. Then I went and spent a good chunk of my birthday money on several varieties of Old Spice so I could spray the sweatshirt with it and make it smell like you."

Jason gave her a look before his mouth turned up into a smile. "I knew you were cheesy!" he said triumphantly.

Caitlyn looked panicked. "Don't tell anyone! I forbid it!" She slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"But you're so cute in my clothes," Jason said, moving her hand away and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Caitlyn grinned and squirmed out of his arms before flouncing around the room. "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to love me, you want to hug me…"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to the store, okay? I want that quiche thing you make. And cake."

Caitlyn grinned and hopped on Jason's back as he walked out the back door and through the garden. He dropped her gently to the ground as he got out his car keys and opened the passenger door for her. She settled in the leather seat and hooked Jason's iPod to the jack as she searched for a song. Jason got in the car and grinned. "Daniel's place?" he asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "You even have to ask?"

"I apologize if I offended thee."

She shook her head and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "No apology needed, Lover Boy. You take good care of me."

"We need to have a serious talk about these pet names that've been popping up in your vocabulary lately. Some of them are just silly," Jason said as he took Caitlyn's hand and squeezed it.

"Well, maybe we should talk about the pet name you've given me. As in, singular."

"I think Lady Caity is a nice pet name."

Caitlyn smiled. "It's a very nice pet name. I just want another one that's a little more…hot," she said with a wink.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're never satisfied, are you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I was pretty satisfied last night."

Jason quickly slammed on the brakes at a red light. "Stop saying things like that when I'm driving!"

She scooted closer to him in the car. "Am I…distracting you, Big J?" she purred.

"No," he said uncertainly as he took a turn too fast and ran over the curb.

She inched her hand around his neck and lightly stroked his spine. "But I think I am," she whispered softly.

Jason slammed the breaks again at the intersection by the store and glared at her. "You see?" he exclaimed. "This is why you can't do stuff like that!"

"But we're already at the store, Jason. I think it's okay."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're a dangerous, brazen woman and I think I'm in serious trouble."

Caitlyn snorted. "You've always been in some sort of serious trouble. Ever since we met at camp. Usually because you couldn't tell Shane no when he got a crazy idea in his head."

"I learned to tell him no!" Jason interjected.

She grinned and opened the car door. "You never learned to tell me no," she said as she hopped out of the car and took off for the store.

"So you said you wanted quiche tonight," Caitlyn said as she hopped on the bar of the shopping cart. "What kind?"

"Um…that kind you made the night we got together?" Jason suggested.

"Oh, the 'make this and get laid' quiche. Ham, onion and cheese, then," she said. "You want a salad or some green vegetable too?" she asked.

Jason shook his head in mild amusement. "Sure. Just not peas or that gloppy spinach stuff you like on pizza."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby when it comes to veggies. But let's see…I could roast some asparagus with lemon and garlic…"

"Well, forgive me," Jason said, tossing a bag of red and yellow onions into the basket. "I'm just trying to be nice. And yes to the asparagus."

Caitlyn shook her head and grabbed a pair of baguettes, throwing one at him. "Fight to the death. Right now."

Jason grabbed the baguette she was holding and pried it out of her hand. "Daniel wouldn't like that. So put one in the cart and the other back in the bread basket."

She pouted slightly. "Are you going to do that thing you did last night again tonight to make up for the lack of bread fights?"

"You mean a foot rub?" Jason asked. "Because that other thing was one-time-only."

"But it was fun. You enjoyed it. You said so yourself. You said you didn't know how good—"

"Don't say stuff like that in public!" Jason said hastily.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and went back to the produce. "Tomatoes, spinach, cucumber…" she muttered under her breath as she placed the things in the cart. Jason grinned as he saw her fiddle around on her phone for her grocery list.

"How come when you went on tour with us a few years back, it was a routine thing for you to leave at least one item at a hotel, but now you're all List Lady?" he asked.

"Ella," Caitlyn answered. "Plus I just wanted to give you the impression that I was able to be organized. It was very important to me. I always felt like a little girl when you asked me if I remembered my toothbrush."

Jason grabbed her hand and looked down at her. "You don't have to change at all for me. I hope you know that," he said seriously.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "I'm the same girl I was at fourteen, Jase. You know, essentially. It just took you ten years to get around to doing something about it."

"Caity, I've always wanted to do something about it. It's just when I met you, I was about to turn seventeen, which sort of made you jailbait…and then you were jailbait for a few years. But for real, Caity. I've always found you very…alluring."

Caitlyn grinned. "Alluring? Really, Jason?"

"It's a compliment, Caity. Just accept it. Let's move on. What's next on the list?" he asked, taking the phone from her hand and scanning it. He grabbed the cart and pushed it forward, turning down an aisle and colliding with another cart.

"Nate?" Jason asked right before Caitlyn asked "Ella?" when they noticed who they had run into.

They head Nate groan and exchanged an amused look.

"Jase, Cait," he said in greeting.

"What are you two doing here…together?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk. She gave Ella a sly look.

"Nate's kitchen was very poorly stocked," Ella said nervously, fiddling with the sleeves to her cardigan. "So, I'm helping him shop. That's all."

Caitlyn snorted under her breath and Jason laughed lightly before asking, "That's all, huh? It's awfully early for Nate, at least, when compared to his other days off."

Caitlyn grinned at Nate as he clenched the handlebar of the shopping cart before flicking her gaze to Ella's clothing. "And, you're awfully dressed down, El. The last time I saw you dressed like that we had a last-minute sleepover at Tess's after her and Luke's last fight. I believe you had that same shirt and cardigan too. You had them in your trunk, if I recall."

Ella blushed. "Um, no. I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn asked, leaning forward and poking Ella's side. "I remember you wearing a Mickey and Minnie Mouse shirt just like that one."

Nate cleared his throat and ran a hand through his curls. "What are you two doing here?" He gave Caitlyn a glare that clearly indicated that she had better shut up.

"Buying things for dinner," Jason said, glancing down at Caitlyn and grinning. "Caitlyn has very specific recipes in mind."

"You're having dinner together?" Nate asked as he and Ella shared confused glances.

Caitlyn nodded and grinned mischievously as she nudged Jason. "Somebody has to train Jason how to eat well."

"You mean healthy?" Ella asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No," Caitlyn said with a chuckle. "Just well." Jason grinned as she linked her arm through his and leaned against him.

"Right," Nate said. "We'll leave you to it then—" he said as he attempted to turn the cart around.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," Jason said with a smirk. "What are you two shopping for?"

"Oh, just food," Ella said. "Nothing specific."

"I still don't get it," Caitlyn said slowly as her eyes flicked between Nate and Ella's faces. "Nate brought you grocery shopping with him for tips and suggestions? Couldn't he have just gotten those same tips by calling you while he shopped?"

Ella blinked and gulped while she tried to think of an answer. Caitlyn grinned at the panicked look on her face. "I—um, well…I mean, I guess…he could have, but…he—"

She gave a frazzled look to Nate before turning back to Caitlyn.

"I…was bored," she said with a gulp. "And I asked if I could tag along."

"And I said sure," Nate interjected. "End of story," he said finally, glaring at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn chuckled lightly. "Wow, took you a long time to make up that lie."

Nate glared at her again and then turned to Jason. "And why exactly are you two having dinner together? No, I'm sorry. Not just having it. You're cooking it."

Jason flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Well, we…um, Caity?" He looked to her, silently asking permission to tell their secret.

"Because we want to eat in romantic candlelight and make out afterwards, is that alright with you?" Caitlyn said with a proud grin that got wider at the shocked expressions on Nate and Ella's faces.

If it weren't for the fact that Caitlyn was cuddled into his side, thus holding him up, Jason would have fallen over in shock. Caitlyn had told someone about them. Two someones. She had practically sung it to them.

"That reminds me, we might want to buy a few things for breakfast too. Just in case," Caitlyn said as she winked at Jason. "We finished most of it this morning."

"Good idea," Jason said with a blush. He pulled Caitlyn and the cart away from Nate and Ella. He turned his head slightly and nodded to Nate and Ella. "We should go. We'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye, lovebirds!" Caitlyn called to them over her shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Wait, scratch that. Don't do anything Mitchie wouldn't do. She's got a bit more self-control than I do."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jason muttered.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You know you enjoy it."

"Don't advertise it. I have a good boy image to maintain."

"The image is all you have. I have the carnal knowledge to know that it's a lie," she whispered with a smirk.

"Hold on," Nate said, coming up behind them. "You mean to say that the two of you are…together?"

"Since when?" Ella asked.

"About a month now," Jason said slowly, glancing at Caitlyn. "We didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Well, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. An hour ago, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But considering the glee with which she announced their relationship just now, maybe she was coming around. Finally.

"Plus, it was kind of exciting sneaking around," Caitlyn added. "It made things very interesting." She nudged Jason and gave Nate and Ella a satisfied smile.

"Oh God," Ella said suddenly. "Last week when we had movie night at my house and you guys disappeared for a while…were you—"

"Making out in your pantry closet?" Caitlyn said with a smirk. "Yes, yes we were." She leaned into Jason's side and smiled up at him.

"And last night when we couldn't find you two to start the movie?" Nate asked slowly with a dawning comprehension.

"Um, we were making out in your bathroom," Jason said with a light blush.

"Remind me to call a cleaning service after we leave here," Nate said with a labored sigh.

Jason rolled his eyes. Nate was such a prude.

"Well, how…I mean why…how did this happen?" Ella asked in surprise.

Caitlyn shrugged. "We just got sick of pretending to be friends."

"Things just felt too natural between us to keep settling for a platonic friendship," Jason said as he smiled warmly at Caitlyn. "We both realized we needed more."

Ella bit her bottom lip and glanced hesitantly at Nate before turning to the couple in front of her. "That's it? You had a realization?"

Caitlyn put a hand on Ella's shoulder. "El, one realization is all you need." She gave Ella a knowing look. "Believe me, you'll know. And when you do, don't hesitate to act on it." She said the last three words slowly and gave Ella a meaningful look. One realization was all she needed, too. Jason was one of the best things that had ever happened to her and she knew it.

Ella gulped and nodded. "Right. I'll remember that."

Caitlyn winked at her. "You better. I have a feeling that was something you needed to hear."

"Happy shopping, you two," Jason said. As he passed Nate he leaned toward him and whispered. "Make a move already, dude."

Nate glared at him. "Thanks for the advice, brother. Now, shut up before she hears you."

Jason smirked at Nate as he turned back to Caitlyn. "C'mon, Caity. We have more shopping to do. Let's leave these two alone."

Caitlyn nodded. "We'll see you guys later. Have fun!"

Jason put an arm around her shoulders as they walked off and Caitlyn smirked up at him before sliding her hand into his back pocket.

"Might as well give them something to really gape after," she said with a shrug.

"So…you're okay telling people we're a thing now?" Jason asked slowly.

Caitlyn laughed. "Did you see them back there just now? Remember when that was us? I don't want to go back to that. Although I was telling the truth when I said it was fun making out in secret with everyone in the next room."

"We should get everyone together soon and tell them ourselves. Is that okay?" he asked unsurely.

She smiled up at him and patted his cheek. "That's great. Next movie night? Just make the announcement? Or just start making out in front of everyone?" she asked.

"I vote for making out," Jason said, pulling her close and smirking.

"Me too."

Jason got a devious look on his face and began to lower his head.

"Not in public, Romeo," Caitlyn said sternly. "Daniel won't like it."

"Screw Daniel. I'm kissing my official girlfriend right now."

Caitlyn giggled and squirmed out of Jason's grasp. "Nope. Not until we get in the car."

"But what if there are paps outside?"

"Well, we'll just go public with them too," she said with a shrug.

Jason rolled his eyes. "How about we just very quickly get everything else we need and then leave?"

"You want to play with me?" she asked.

"Caity, for the love of god, shut up."

Caitlyn grinned. "You're adorable when you're flustered, you know that?"

"You should be quiet unless you want our pictures all over the internet," Jason said.

Caitlyn screwed up one of her eyes and sucked air through her puckered lips. "Nah. Maybe a little later into the relationship."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What else do we need for the quiche and everything?" he asked.

Caitlyn looked down at her list. "Eggs, ham, pie crust, Gruyere cheese, marinated artichoke hearts, feta cheese, cake mix, frosting, wine, and your favorite rum. Because we finished it last night after getting back from Nate's. I also need frozen veggies, some deli meat and cheese and some cereal."

"Oh, that's all," Jason said teasingly.

"I'd also like a couple of cartons of stock and some stewing beef. And some candy."

"Would you also like some Mountain Dew?"

"Always," Caitlyn said with a grin. "It's sweet, sweet nectar."

Jason laughed and kissed the top of her head before picking up a twelve pack for her.

She grinned. "Thank you, Big J."

He blushed a little and ducked his head as he loaded the soda into the cart. Caitlyn giggled and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?" she asked. "Just wait until we're back at my place. Your face is going to go up in flames."

Jason blushed furiously. "I think I'm going to work on some nicknames now," he said deviously.

Caitlyn smirked. "You're hot when you get evil. You should do it more often."

Jason pulled Caitlyn against his chest and grinned. "Sure thing, Pop Tart."

"Pop Tart?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes. Because you're tart and like to dance. Therefore, Pop Tart."

She smiled and gave his lips a quick peck. "I approve."

Jason grinned and tipped Caitlyn's face up before brushing his mouth against hers.

A throat cleared.

"As adorable as you two are, I request that y'all stop making out in the middle of my store."

Jason mumbled something under his breath and Daniel laughed.

"Hey, be nice to me or I'll ban you from the store. And then where would you go to buy food for your lovely lady?"

Caitlyn smiled proudly as she wrapped an arm around Jason's waist. "He'd find a place. Or he'd never hear the end of it from me."

Daniel laughed. "You are one fantastic lady. Jason, keep this one around."

Jason blushed and glanced at Caitlyn. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"Come on, you two. I'll ring you up," Daniel said, walking towards the registers.

After Jason paid for the food and thanked Daniel, they exited the store.

"You're a sweetie, you know that?" Caitlyn asked.

He rolled his eyes. "And you're a fantastic lady, apparently."

"Are you jealous?" Caitlyn asked as she pulled up to the car.

"Of Daniel? Not really." He unlocked the car and opened the trunk. "It's just sort of embarrassing to have my grocery guy call off PDA with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Caitlyn asked with a grin.

"Well, I mean…that's what we're doing, right?" he asked hesitantly.

She loaded a couple of bags into the trunk before looking up at him. "Do you want that to be what we're doing?"

"Yeah. I mean, we just told Nate and Ella that we were together. And we're planning on telling the gang that we're together. So, why shouldn't we call each other by official titles?"

Caitlyn bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

Jason smiled softly. "Only if you want."

She ran her fingers down his face. "I know you want it."

"Caity. I'm not proposing or saying we should move in together or anything like that. I just want to call you my girlfriend, that's all."

She smiled at him. "I know. It's just that I'm sort of weird about relationships. If something becomes official, it can come to an official end. And I really don't want that with this."

"I don't either, Caity. But let's talk about this back at your place instead of the parking lot."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the bread. "Fair point, Sir Jason. Let's go."

Jason shook his head in amusement and pushed the basket into the cart return before getting into the car.

After they got back to Caitlyn's place and put the groceries away, Jason turned to Caitlyn.

"So?" he asked. "Are we going to make this official or not?"

She grinned. "You're so persistent. It's cute."

"Caity," he whined.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "After dinner. We'll make it official after dinner."

"But that's hours from now…"

"Patience is a virtue, Jase. One you're usually quite good at." She tousled his hair.

He flushed slightly. "Caity…"

She climbed into his lap. "Yes?"

"You're making it really hard to wait until after dinner."

She grinned. "You're very good at figuring things out, Jason. You get a treat for being so smart."

"I hate how you train me like this," Jason said as he opened his mouth to receive the malted milk ball Caitlyn had taken out of her candy jar.

"Well, you're the one who let yourself be trained."

"But seriously, Caity. About us being official. Are you game?" he asked.

Caitlyn sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yeah. I'm game. I know we sort of jumped into this though, but…if we could sort of take it slow, maybe?"

Jason tipped Caitlyn's chin up and grinned down at her. "Patience is a virtue, remember?"

She grinned. "God, I love you. You're so sweet."

"You love me?" he asked.

Caitlyn blushed. "Yeah. Now be quiet so I can kiss you, okay?"

"Not if I beat you to it, Caity," Jason said with a smirk before he pulled her against him and covered her mouth with his. She squeaked before relaxing against him and fisting his shirt in her hands, shifting positions on his lap to reach him better. He groaned and slid a hand under her shirt, smirking when she squeaked again.

"I really hate you sometimes," she muttered as he kissed his way down her neck.

"But I thought you loved me…" he whispered in her ear.

"You made me get all melty and shit. Saying I love you was a reflex."

Jason pulled away from her. "You're a liar. You meant it and you know it. You say it in your sleep all the damn time."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was telling the truth. Happy?"

"Absotively positutely."

She giggled. "You're a dork."

"Takes one to know one."

Jason's stomach growled and he glared down at it. "Please food now?" he asked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Only 'cause it's you."

He grinned and kissed the side of her head. "I'll set the table."


End file.
